


Operation gelungen, Patient ... ?

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney sollte gut gemeinten Warnungen besser folgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation gelungen, Patient ... ?

John lief nervös in der Krankenstation hin und her. Er hielt das nicht länger aus. Hinter einem Vorhang konnte er McKays leises Stöhnen hören, der sich seit einer halben Stunde in Behandlung von Dr. Beckett befand. Der Anstand gebot es ihm, sich von der Untersuchung fernzuhalten.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei aus dem abgetrennten Bereich. Das war eindeutig Rodney gewesen.  
  
"Nicht! Carson, verdammt noch mal. Au, au, au ..."  
  
"Rodney, tut mir ja leid. Aber ich befürchte, da müssen wir schneiden", erklang Carsons Stimme.  
  
"Schneiden?", quietschte Rodney. "Oh, nein, nein, auf keinen Fall schneiden. Ich habe nicht soviel davon und kann es mir nicht leisten, dass du daran herumschnippelst." Ein gequältes Aufstöhnen war von ihm zu hören.  
  
Schneiden? Operieren? Sheppard wurde kalkweiß und musste sich auf einen Stuhl setzen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Rodney so schlimm verletzt sein könnte. Dabei hatte doch alles relativ harmlos begonnen.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und verlor sich in den Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Mission.  
  


***

  
  
"Rodney, nun mach schon. Ich will heute noch mal nach Hause kommen", drängte Sheppard. Es war schon am Dämmern und sie hatten nur noch ein kurzes Stück zu laufen, bis sie den geparkten und getarnten Puddle Jumper am Rand des Waldes erreichen würden.  
  
"Aber ich muss mal. Und warum soll ich es noch eine Meile mit mir rumschleppen, wenn ich es auch hier loswerden kann?", erwiderte Rodney McKay leicht unwirsch. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile den gewissen Drang verspürt, aber die sanitären Verhältnisse in dem Dorf der Waldmenschen, das sie gerade verlassen hatten, hatten ihn ohne größeres Zögern dazu gebracht, dieses gewisse Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Dr. McKay, die Dorfältesten haben uns davor gewarnt, die Wege zu verlassen", versuchte Teyla ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. "Zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl sollten Sie sich besser daran halten."  
  
"Was kann schon passieren? Ich bin gerade mal ein paar Schritte von euch entfernt." Rodney sah sich kurz um und verschwand dann ohne weitere Worte ins Gebüsch.  
  
Bald darauf konnten Sheppard und die anderen leises Gemurmel, das Öffnen eines Reißverschlusses und anschließend sanfte Plätschergeräusche aus dem Dickicht hören, die eine ganze Weile anhielten ... und anhielten ... und scheinbar gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten.  
  
"Roooodney!"  
  
"Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel ..."  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, will ich mir das auch gar nicht vorstellen", unterbrach ihn Sheppard.  
  
"Klar, du hast ja auch eine trainierte Fliegerblase, aber ich ...." Rodneys weitere detaillierte Ausführungen über das Fassungsvermögen seiner Blase wurden durch einen lauten Aufschrei unterbrochen.  
  
"Colonel! Hilfe!"  
  
"Rodney?" Rasch hob Sheppard seine Waffe an und lief ins Dickicht, in das McKay zuvor verschwunden war. Doch was er vorfand war ein etwas geschrumpfter Rodney, der bis zu den Oberschenkeln im Schlick steckte und langsam aber sicher immer tiefer sank. Hinter John drangen Teyla und Ronon durch die niedrigen Büsche. Sheppard hob warnend eine Hand und die beiden stoppten sofort.  
  
McKay atmete erleichtert auf, als er seine Teamkollegen sah. Hilflos deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger an sich herunter.  
  
"Rodney? Geht es dir gut?", rief Sheppard zu seinem Wissenschaftler herüber.  
  
"Klar, geht mir prima. Einfach super. Außer dass ich fast bis zum Hintern im Schlamm stecke. Holt mich endlich hier raus, bevor ich noch tiefer sinke."  
  
Sheppard ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begann vorsichtig seinen Weg in Richtung Schlammloch zu tasten. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass auch Ronon sich langsam auf Knien näherte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Rodney. Wir ziehen dich gleich raus", rief Sheppard seinem Freund zu. Mittlerweile war McKay bis zur Hüfte versunken.  
  
Sheppard war inzwischen bis auf einen Meter an Rodney herangekommen. Auch hier war der Boden immer noch fest. Er legte sich auf den Bauch und robbte weiter bis er plötzlich spürte, wie der Boden vor ihm nachgab. Aber da war er schon so nahe, dass er Rodneys Arm fassen konnte.  
  
Mit einem Klatscher landete neben ihm etwas auf dem Boden. Ah, Teyla hatte mitgedacht und in Windeseile aus mehreren Lianen ein Rettungsseil hergestellt. Es war schon praktisch, auf den Außenmissionen Leute mit Wildniserfahrung dabei zu haben.  
  
"Rodney? Kannst du deine Beine bewegen?"  
  
McKay warf ihm einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Da rührt sich gar nichts."  
  
John ging das Risiko ein, noch ein Stück näher zu rutschen, um McKay die Liane um den Oberkörper zu legen. Augenblick spürte er, wie Ronon seine Fußknöchel umfasste. Er konnte sich getrost darauf verlassen, dass der starke Satedaner sie beide hier herausziehen würde.  
  
McKay hatte seine Arme angehoben, um sich die Liane um den Brustkorb legen zu lassen. Doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen und er blickte zweifelnd an sich herunter. Auf jeden Fall so weit wie er schauen konnte, bis sein Blick auf Schlamm traf. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stieß er mit beiden Händen in den Schlamm und kurz darauf war ein weiterer Aufschrei von ihm zu hören.  
  
"Au, au, au!"  
  
John warf sich nach vorne und legte blitzschnell seine Arme um Rodneys Oberkörper. Er spürte, wie Ronon seine Beine festhielt, damit er nicht auch noch im Schlamm versank.  
  
"Autsch", quietschte Rodney erneut.  
  
"Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?"  
  
Außer weiteren Winselgeräuschen und mehreren Schmerzenslauten war aus McKay nichts weiter herauszubringen.  
  
Sheppard verfestigte seinen Griff und spürte augenblicklich, wie er und McKay von Ronon von dem Schlammloch weggezogen wurden. Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als sich die Oberfläche nach dem Herauslösen von Rodneys Füßen wieder schloss. Keuchend blieben Sheppard und McKay einen Moment lang liegen. Nur Ronon schien die ganze Aktion kaum etwas ausgemacht zu haben, denn dieser stand schon wieder auf und ertastete sich einen sicheren Pfad zurück zum Weg.  
  
"Alles sicher soweit", rief er den beiden erschöpften Männern zu.  
  
John hasste es, dass der Satedaner selbst bei einem Kraftakt wie diesem - und zwei Männer aus einem Schlammloch zu ziehen, konnte man schon als eine ziemliche Anstrengung bezeichnen - kaum außer Atem kam.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Sheppard seinem Freund zu, der von den Schultern bis zu den Zehenspitzen mit einer zähen, gräulichen Schlammmasse bedeckt war, unter der man nicht einen Quadratzentimeter seiner Uniform oder seiner Haut erkennen konnte.  
  
John stemmte sich hoch auf die Knie und wollte dem Wissenschaftler beim Aufstehen behilflich sein, aber ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei McKays ließ ihn zurückfahren. Erschrocken zog Sheppard seine Hände zurück.  
  
"Nicht ... nicht anfassen. Ich schaff das ... Es geht schon."  
  
Rodney wälzte sich auf seine Knie und stemmte sich mühselig auf die Beine. Dabei hatte er jedoch immer eine Hand auf seinen Unterleib gepresst. Kleinere und größere Schlammklumpen fielen von ihm ab und landeten mit hörbarem Platschen auf dem Boden.  
  
"Rodney, ich muss nachsehen, ob du verletzt bist."  
  
"Nein ... nein ... Es geht schon." Abwehrend hob McKay eine Hand und schleuderte dabei eine Ladung Schlamm von seinen Fingern in Sheppards Richtung. Missmutig schaute John an sich herunter. Na ja, diese paar Flecken machten den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett.  
  
Ächzend stapfte Rodney um John herum in Richtung Weg und hinterließ dabei eine nicht zu übersehende Spur auf dem Waldboden, der Sheppard mit Leichtigkeit folgen konnte.  
  
Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zum Puddle Jumper zurück. Nur ab und zu wurde die Stille von einem gestöhnten Wehlaut aus Rodneys Mund unterbrochen.  
  


***

  
  
John lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand der Krankenstation und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Er hätte es wissen müssen. Inzwischen sollte er Rodney doch gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, wie es um ihn stand. Hätte er sich nur leicht verletzt, wäre das Gejammer des Wissenschaftlers mindestens dreimal so laut gewesen. Aber McKay hatte auf dem Rückweg nur leise vor sich hin gelitten und kaum etwas gesagt.  
  
Als sie den Puddle Jumper erreicht hatten, hatte John noch einmal versucht, sich von Rodney die Verletzung zeigen zu lassen, aber dieser hatte sich standhaft geweigert.  
  
Was hätte er auch schon ausrichten können? Ihre Wasservorräte waren aufgebraucht gewesen und nur allein mit Lappen hätte er den dicken Schlamm niemals wegwischen können, um nach etwaigen Verletzungen zu suchen. Also hatte er sich mit den Versicherungen seines Freundes abgefunden, dass er den Rückflug auch so überleben würde.  
  
Doch jetzt schien es so, als müsste Rodney operiert werden. Es musste also doch schlimmer um ihn stehen, als John zuvor angenommen hatte.  
  
Er hörte geschäftiges Tun hinter dem Vorhang. Wahrscheinlich bereiteten sie Rodney für die anstehende Operation vor. Nach kurzer Zeit waren von McKay keinerlei Schmerzenslaute mehr zu hören.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie der Vorhang beiseite geschoben wurde. "Operation gelungen, Patient tot." Das war Carsons Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken riss John seine Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Hatte er geschlafen? Und wenn, wie lange? War die Operation schon vorbei? Moment mal, was hatte er da gerade von 'Patient tot' gehört?  
  
Er blickte alarmiert zu Carson, der jedoch nur grinsend auf einen Schlammhaufen vor Rodneys Bett deutete, den John mit Mühe als Uniform-Kleidungsstücke identifizieren konnte.  
  
"Tja, der Reißverschluss der Hose hat es nicht überlebt, den musste ich aufschneiden. Aber dafür hat es Rodneys 'kleiner Freund' ganz gut ohne größere Komplikationen überstanden. Ein Pflaster und gut ist es." Carson lachte vergnügt.  
  
Kleiner Freund? Reißverschluss?  
  
Neugierig spähte John um den halb zurückgezogenen Vorhang herum. Auf der Liege saß Rodney, der ein Laken über seinen Hüften liegen hatte. Ansonsten war er scheinbar nur noch mit einem Hemd aus den Beständen der Krankenstation bekleidet.  
  
Als er Sheppard bemerkte, zog er blitzschnell das Laken ein Stück höher.  
  
"Na, da hast du mir ja einen Heidenschreck eingejagt. Ich dachte bis eben wirklich, dass du schwer verletzt bist und operiert werden musst." John kam einen Schritt näher und tat so, als wollte er das Laken anheben, doch Rodney hielt es eisern über seiner Hüfte fest.  
  
"Sorry, aber das war einfach zu peinlich ... du weißt schon ... da im Schlammloch und ich hatte doch noch meine Hose offen und ... na ja, du kannst es dir ja vorstellen.  
  
"Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen", neckte John. "Nur eines will ich jetzt wissen. Wovon hast du nicht soviel, dass Carson nicht daran rumschnippeln darf?" John konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hosen. Ich warte dringend auf eine neue Lieferung von der Erde. Bei den letzten Außenmissionen sind einfach zu viele drauf gegangen."  
  
Skeptisch zog Sheppard eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
"Ehrlich, wir haben von der Hose gesprochen."  
  
"Na klar, wer's glaubt." Grinsend klopfte ihm Sheppard auf die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Hosen, Sheppard. Wir haben von Hosen gesprochen."  
  


**Ende**


End file.
